Qia Pennyfox
Qia Pennyfox Known for her sniping and assassination skill, she works for Draxle Steamgear as a bodyguard after trying to take him down. One thing that stands out about her is her unusual skin-color and broken ears together with her rather bright eyecolor she hides with pink contact lenses. Personality Stealthy, quiet and snooping can be few ways to describe her. When she wants to know something she will go ahead and do anything to get that information while leaving no clues behind. When hired for assassination she does her job quickly. However inside the company her main missions are scouting (when off duty from being a bodyguard) and she finds herself to be best suited for the job, out of all the crew members (except for maybe Draxle). Qia isn't all about being dark and sinister, when someone has earned her trust she can be quite enjoyable. Having a night at the bar drinking cheap bear while chatting about past missions or other interests together with her crew-mates, which she finds relaxing. Spending time alone, hunting for illegal beasts for extra cash, taking care of her equipment are other forms of relaxation to Qia. Appearance Qia is a skinny Goblin, slightly shorter than average. Her outfit consists of a buttoned shirt, black gloves and dark stretchy trousers which allow her to move freely. Around her left leg she hides a pistol while her boots may contain a dagger or two. The holster on her back contains a rifle used for hunting prey from afar. To top it all off she wears a semi-long black hooded cloak to keep her indentity secret if needed. Her hair is red-pink and always in two ponytails. A golden chain hangs from the top of her right ear and reaches to the bottom. While her left ear is decorated with a Fox's Tail earring. The decoration will distract others from noticing her broken ears, or so she hopes. Becoming part of the Company Before working for Steamgear Trading Co she was a mercenary or well more towards to bounty hunter and mainly on the Horde side. Trough out her work she met a lot of people but never got personal untill she met Draxle. Qia was not prepared for a businessman styled talk which later turned into more of a personal talk. She gave a lot of infromation away about herself, more than she felt comfortable with. Because of geting to know eachother Draxle ended up asking her for a date where he never showed up to. After finding out there's a bounty for Draxle's head she coulnd't help but have a big smile on her face. The best revenge is when some moolah is involved. Her attempt of getting Draxle was good, she didn't aim for the dead part of the bounty after all, but because of Draxle's close combat skills were bigger than Qia's he managed to eventually force her down and question her. He was shocked to learn there is a bounty for his head and figured he was in need of bodyguard. Even though he won this combat with Qia he was impressed with her skills and offered her the money of the bounty instead and with the premanant work spot inside the company. With that also came best equipment and more. Never had that kind of a luxurious offer before she desided to push her revange for later date and maybe lesser lethal. History Soon™